Invader Lost is Comeing to Town
by Imagine sHOUT
Summary: Whoo!Lost is in town!I really needed to intorduce her in this because she is VERY inportant!Its about a great invader that has to destroy Zim....You have to find out the rest!PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**((OK I'm finally gonna inturduced my new charater!oh crap i told you to much!I'm still not good at this so bear with me...I OWN NOTHING))**

part 1

_begins at the boss...thing(frycook that came form outer space,tak,the hideous new girl)Anyway it begins with a female invader and the two tallest beside her_

Boss:You have done well, have destroyed many planets than any irken could.

Lost:Thank you,sir

Boss:You are too great to be an I will premote you to-

Red:WAIT!I say we asign her a see what a great invader she is.

Boss:*groans*What is it!?

Purple:There's an irken that keeps messing up our missions,YOU KNOW!?

Red:Zim....

Boss:He has been a trouble to the irken impire!Lost,your next mission will be to kill Zim!

Lost:Yes sir! *marches out into hallway* _Zim...Why does that sound so familar?..._

**_((_yay!yes,yes i know its pretty original!and i also know im gonna get hate mail...i don't know why... I JUST KNOW IT!))**


	2. Finally Landing

**((I was angry that the last chapter was so short,so i tried to make this one as really long.I own nothing and r&r))**

_Lost was in her irken ship with her robot,EMO..._

Lost:_Why does Zim sounds so familar?..._Ok,EMO!We're gonna kill someone!Are you ready!?

_a robot with black in one eye and blue in the other walks to his master._

EMO:Why won't you kill me..

Lost:*happily*THATS MY EMO!Computer,search for an invader called "Zim"

_The computer started blinking and frizzing._

Lost:*worried*huh?COMPUTER!Whats going on!?

computer:I DON'T KNOW!I THINK SOMEONE TOOK OUT THE FUEL ENGINES!

EMO:It was me.

Lost:EMO!WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

EMO:I thought if I drank them I would see pretty colors.

_The ship comes twirling half of it is burning for no reason._

Lost:OH CRAP!WE'RE GONNA DIE!

EMO:REALLY!?Let me get my camera!*runs*

Lost:*stops him*No way!I'm going to make your last seconds of living nothing but pain and misery!YOU LITTLE SON OF A-

computer:WILL YOU GUYS STOP KILLING EACH OTHER!WE'RE GOING...TO...DIE!!!

EMO:Old news,buddy.

Lost:I don't care if we're going to die!I'm still going to make HIS death HORRIBLE!

COMPUTER,TURN ON ALL THE HAPPY,HAPPY RAINBOW DVDS!

EMO:NOOO!*tries to escape,but by mistake he pushes a self-destruct button*

computer:Self-destruct button atavited.F-five minutes t-till...WE DIE!*cries*

EMO:Why do you care?Your just a computer!

_robots argue!_

Lost:Guys!*groans*Stop f-*gets an idea*THE EMERGCY KIT!Sounds stupid,but it might just work!*runs between boxes and destruction to get finds it on a shelf and runs back with it*

EMO:...You actually think thats going to work?

Lost:SHUT UP,EMO!ITS WORTH A TRY!NOW PASS ME THE DAMN INSTRUTIONS!

computer:Two minutes!AHHH!*freaking out*

EMO:*hands Lost instrutions*You know...I was just thinking...I had worst days.

Lost:It says it has an inflamable ship ?BUT I'M NOT COMPLAINING!Now...HOW ARE GOING TO INFLATE IT IN...uhh computer?

computer:ONE MINUTE!!!!

EMO:Yay!We're going die!

Lost:N-no!I CAN'T DIE!I NEED TO BE A TALLEST*sobs and hugs EMO*E-Mo,I just want you to know....I've always loved you!

EMO:And I want you to know....I don't

computer:30 seconds!!!!

Lost:STUPID INFALMABLE SHIP!!!

inflamable ship:CODE WORD ACTIVATED!You will be in flamable ship in 5...4...3...2...1

_Lost and EMO appear in the new was just standing about two all of the sudden EMO starts laughing._

EMO:Y-you should of seen your face!*laughs*

Lost:MY FACE!What about the computer!*laughs also*

computer:I don't know about me,but you guys looked like you were going to piss in your pants!

_While they were laughing at there almost computer interuputed the by blnking._

computer:Hey,there's the planet Zim's on!Its called Earth...

Lost:Really!Let me see!*looks at the planet then turns away*Zim's on that digusting thing!I bet he'd be happy if I'd killed him!

EMO:I sense a lot of preppy kids on that planet dress act like me to look like to seem "cool"

computer:Okay!All we have to do is land gently on the-

_A bee comes into the ship makeing it crash in the dirt._

**_((There's chapter two for you!_STUPID DEATH BEE!Well now all we have to do is kill Zim,right?RIGHT!?...nobody loves ME... Anyway just keep reading I OWN NOTHING and R&R**


	3. hehehe

**((I'm still trying to make my chapters before school starts in three days so I'm going to write a lot as fast as I can.I own nothing!and please R&R))**

_Lost got out of the damaged ship._

Lost:Ow...EMO!EMO where are you!?

EMO:*appears right behide her*You don't have to yell.I'm right here.

Lost:*confused*HOW DID-!?WHAT DID-!?WHERE WERE-!?

EMO:I jumped out of the ship right before it crashed and use my jet feet to land safetly.

Lost:WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME!?

EMO:To piss you off... it worked.

Lost:Grrrr!I'll torture you later,but now you have to find me some information about this planet!

EMO:Whatever.*runs off*

Lost:Computer!How much energy do you have left?

computer:Not that much!I need to charge!

Lost:Do you have enough energy to make me and EMO diguises?

computer:I think so,but it will already take 5 months for me to repair completly.

Lost:FIVE MONTHS!*sighs*Well at least I'll time to destroy that Zim and maybe destroy this planet as a plus!OKAY,computer!I'm ready for my diguise!Try to make me pretty,ok?I don't want to be stuck on a horrible planet AND be ugly!

_The ship turns into a diguise changing device and Lost steps in.A few seconds later Lost comes out with pale skin,long hair that almost touched the ground,Two strands of hair covering most of her eye and forehead with pink lines on the side,a black shirt,a short skirt,two knee high socks that were both striped pink and black,and a pair of black converse._

Lost:hmmmmEXCELENT JOB COMPUTER!

EMO:*returns with a information disk*Here you go,"master"

Lost:*snatches the disk and places it in her all the information*Interesting planet...Still gonna blow it up though!Wait a minute EMO!How did you know it was me!?

EMO:Well...I got the idea when I saw a "normal" kid standing right next to a irken ship in the middle of no where!

Lost:YOU KNOW WHAT,EMO!?YOU NEED TO-*gets an ideas*yea...Umm,Emo,you need a diguise!How about a....dog!

EMO:whatever...*walks into the changeing device*

Lost:*pressing buttons*This will show you!You little BRAT!*finally pressing the last device opens up*

_Emo walks out of like a normal eight year old girl,with a pink dress,and two blondes pigtails._

Lost:*laughs*

EMO:What!?What is it?

Lost:LOOK AT YOURSELF!

EMO:*slowly looks at the dress "he" was wearing*AH!WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Lost:Awww...Is my little sister sad?

EMO:DAMN IT,LOST!YOU BETTER-*feels hair*NOOOOOOO0!

Lost:I better what!?

EMO:YOU BETTER CHANGE ME BACK,YOU BITCH!

Lost:Opps!Looks like there was a screw up in the gonna look like that for five months and-*sighs*I can't do anything!

EMO:Grrr...*pouts*

Lost:*smirks*Now last thing to do is make a base!*gets a screen and starts doddleing a house on it*There!

_A drill goes in the ground an forms a house between to buildings,and the base was being formed inside the ground like Zim's._

Lost:Excelent...Tomorrow we're going to school!MWAHAHAHA!*notices she's drawing a croud*uhh...hehe!*rushes inside the house with EMO*

**((If you like the storyso GONNA FREAK NEXT CHAPTER!haha EMO's a girl!I gots to go to school too =(**

**emo:i don't wanna go to school!**

**me too kid...me too))**


	4. Date of Death

**((WHOO!THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!Well not really because my mom made me go to bed when I was makeing this chapter is gonna be so much fun!Zim and Dib are finally here!And so is other people!))**

Lost:*outside of the house*OK,EMO!Are you ready for your first day of school!

EMO:I hate my life...still.

Lost:*chuckles*LETS GO!

_Goes to the school were zim and dib were argueing at._

Dib:HEY ZIM!You know the other reason why your not normal?

Zim:*annoyed*You speak ink-filled lies,DIB!I am a loveable normal human moster!

Dib:...ink-filled?ANYWAY ZIM!The other reason is that you can't get a date to the dance!

Zim:*scoffs*And you can?

Dib:Hmmm*sees Gretchen*Hey Gretchen wanna go to the dance with me?

Gretchen:uhhh okay?

**((A/N:Gretchen is the girl who was giveing Dib love-meats from "Tak:the Hideous Girl of Doom".No,Dib doesn't like was just trying to prove Zim wrong))**

Zim:hm!Whatever,Dib-human!

Dib:Your just jeleous that I got date and that your just a-* inturupting dib*

:Class,we have a...another name is Lost.

Lost:Umm...Hi!

Dib:_Oh, she's_

Zim:so hot.

_The whole class turn to him a "WHAT-THE-HELL-DID-YOU-JUST-SAY!?"look._

**((A/N:Looks like Zim and Dib were thinking the same thing! XDbtw Dib was thinking it,but Zim said it.))**

_Before Zim could say bell rang for Recess._

:LEAVE NOW!

_Lost and the class went to the Lost was approached by Dib._

Dib:Um...Hey,Lost.I know you just got here,but would you like to go to the d-*zim pushes him out of the way*

Zim:Would you like to go to the dance with me?

Lost:Sure!I thought you were cute in class anyway.

Zim:Yes!Victory for ZIM!

Lost:WHAT A MUNITE!?YOUR ZIM!?

Zim:*nods*I AM ZIM!

Lost:Good!Then now all I have to is this!*gets a huge knife out an points it toward Zim,but then notices everyone was looking*Ummm*hides knife*Hey,Zim!How about we go on a get to know each other?

Zim:eh Okay.

Dib:*gets up*Hey,That kid your dateing is an alien,you know!?

Lost:Aww...Your so cute!*ruffles with hair* ((**A/N:Lost got to mess with Dib's hair!lucky))**

Zim:So...What time and place?

Lost:What?

Zim:For our date,love-beast.

Lost:Okaay?How about a restraut right next to a dark alley,and around...mid-night-ish!

Zim:Great!See you there my love monster.

_Meanwhile where EMO's at._

EMO:Hi...

Gaz:Go away!

EMO:Ummm...sure.*walks off,but stops*

Gaz:Wait!You actually left?

EMO:Well, do look like you want to be alone.

Gaz:Well...Whatever.

EMO:Yeah...Look I'm not really a preppy little girl.

Gaz:What are you talking about?

EMO:Well first off,I'm a I kinda like you.

Gaz:....Hmm.I guess I like you to.

EMO:Cool can we be friends!

were not going on dates or anything!I don't want people thinking I'm lezbo or something.

EMO:If they do...I'll kil them slowly.

Gaz:Not if I kill them first!

**((A/N:Aww...Emo love...Well Gaz is not EMO,but we get the point))**

_After school at Lost's house/base._

Lost:Hey,EMO.I need you to come to the date with me!

EMO:Why?

Lost:So you can take pictures of Zim.

EMO:Again,wh-

Lost:So you can pictures of him when I kill him!*laughs nervously*

EMO:Good save.

Lost:You know?Zim's not a bad guy...I think I like a shame that I have to kill him

EMO:Yea!I'm gonna cry all night.

is going to be our date of death.

EMO:Thats nice.

Lost:*glares*

**((yea date of death!Next chapter is gonna be so awsome that I'm not gonna write it....JUST KIDDING!By the way if you like Dib then my sister is writeing a fan fic. about him.I'll post the links on my profile later.I own nothing and you know the rest.))**


End file.
